


Regret

by RoEstel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Farrier POV, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Farrier在迫降之后的心中所想。是17年合志《Debris》的稿子
Kudos: 2





	Regret

夕阳有点过于刺眼了，Farrier原本还希望能看到英法占领区那边的敦刻尔克沙滩上士兵们撤退得怎么样了，然而现在望过去实在是看不到什么。

一是因为夕阳热烈得似乎要让他的眼睛也燃烧起来，二是因为离得真的太远了。

不是没有过脱离队伍或者脱离计划航线的经历，只是这次从一开始就知道结局。

结局，呵。Farrier从机舱里跳出来，弯曲了好些时候的双腿终于再次伸直。双脚有些沉重地踩上柔软的沙子，它们的主人活动了一下四肢，摘下了头盔。

太容易猜到了。比福蒂斯长机喜欢在演习结束后问的、那些不知从何而来的谜语容易得多。

但是天杀的，Farrier喜欢那些谜语，那些谜语让他想起小时候村子里那份一周才印一次的报纸，薄薄的，版面也小，没什么实质性的内容——你总不能指望那么个小村子能发生多少值得一写的事情——有的时候连谁家的母牛顺利产下两头小牛犊，起名为Mary和John都会出现在报纸上。

Farrier在家里负责拿每周的报纸，因为他喜欢报纸最后一页上的谜语，印刷在一起的还有上一周的谜语答案。他会先自己想一想谜语，不过一般都想不出来，然后他会去找坐在门廊里晒着太阳打盹的奶奶。奶奶会笑着带上眼镜，接过油墨味还没完全散去的报纸，拿到离眼睛很近的地方细细辨认不算很大的铅字，慢慢地读上一遍题目。

一般这个时候，心急的男孩总会急不可耐地背出那短小又精妙的谜语，语速比安详的妇人快很多。奶奶却不在意，依旧按自己的速度读着，读完她会放下报纸，笑眯眯地看向自己的孙子，问他有没有猜到答案。

“没有。”

Farrier嘟哝着，用机舱里备着的手枪击中了Spitfire油箱的位置。比起Hurrican他更喜欢Spitfire，只可惜还没能带她好好飞些日子呢。不过总比落到德国人手里，被研究了设计细节强。

Spitfire很快燃烧起来，那火光与夕阳的血色实在是太像了，几乎融为一体。Farrier下意识地往熊熊燃烧着的残骸靠近了一点，五月底的法国海边莫名的冷。

奶奶总是知道谜语的答案，总是。Farrier小的时候甚至怀疑过奶奶是不是知道这个世界上所有的谜语和它们的谜底。不过奶奶从不会给自己热爱谜语的小孙子出题，只是在每次男孩拿着崭新的报纸跑向她的时候笑眯眯地像变魔术一样给出答案。

奶奶总是知道答案，她还知道豆子需要煮多久会既不硬又不太软绵绵的，知道怎么用花园里的薰衣草让家里的窗帘和床帏带上清香，知道为什么每年春天的时候镇子上的野猫们经常打架，她甚至知道离他们千里外的大选是怎么回事，她还是镇子上为数不多的女性登记选民。

夕阳的颜色很像奶奶最喜欢的那张茶巾。Farrier注视这太阳一点点沉到海平面以下，他思索了一会儿海水能不能扑灭火一样的太阳这个问题。奶奶肯定知道答案。

火焰的噼啪声中，军靴踩在沙滩上的声音很难分辨。直到脚步声到了十米开外的地方，Farrier才注意到。

奶奶肯定知道答案。

那海水能不能扑灭火一样的太阳呢，或者一条小溪，能不能？

拉开保险栓的声音在身后响起，枪口粗暴地顶住后背。

不过有一个问题他不需要奶奶也知道答案。

Farrier很平静。

说实话，他没想到自己会如此平静。虽然在做出决定的那一刻，他就已经预料到接下来的一切，但他忘了自己会有这么长一段“无所事事”的时间，没有那熟悉的引擎轰鸣，机舱里只有令人不安的宁静和他自己的呼吸声，最多能勉强听到那遥远的欢呼声。

是的，他听得到下面的海滩上正在撤退的士兵们士气满满的欢呼，那欢呼似乎是给他的。他们离他是那么的近，近到不够Farrier跳伞。

但又是那么的远，远到他们在海峡对面的家里，而他则在德军的战俘营里。

Spitfire的机舱太小了，他根本没法伸展一下在过去的一个小时里变得僵硬紧绷的四肢。Farrier突然有点希望飞机能快点降落。反正结果都是一样的，为什么不能让等待的时间短一点呢？

如果等待的时间太长，他可能会后悔，后悔没有听Collins的劝告及时返航；后悔没有用备用油往回飞；甚至可能会开始后悔在接近敦刻尔克的时候特意拉升了飞机以避免遭遇德军战机。

或者后悔他曾经给出的那么多承诺。

他跪在奶奶的扶手椅前对她说“我一定会回来。”

他站在即将驶离的火车的踏板上对父母说“我一定会回来。”

他对她说“我一定会回来。”

她说她会穿着自己最喜欢的裙子，戴上母亲送她的珍珠项链和自己送她的小尾戒，等他回来去参加镇子上一年一度的圣诞舞会——几乎所有年轻的情侣都会去那个舞会。

不知道今年圣诞舞会还会不会举办。Farrier出神地看着仪表盘上自己早些时候用粉笔写的14：58，镇上起码一半的男孩都参军了，甚至还有几个女孩也……不过她没有，她放不下身体欠佳的母亲一个人在家。

没参军也好。Farrier下意识地伸出手用手指隔着手套描摹那几个粗糙的数字，感觉离他写下那几个数字已经很久很久了。

后悔也没什么用了，木已成舟，无论是用完的燃油，还是Spitfire往德军占领区的滑行，都不是他能控制的事情。既然是早就决定下来的事情，就不该后悔。Farrier这么想着，深深地吸入一口掺杂着皮革味的空气。

“我不后悔。”

一个记忆中的声音突然跳了出来，Farrier那被厚重的头盔盖住的眉毛忍不住上扬了一下。那个声音属于Collins，只开过几个月的飞机的新兵蛋子，在上周一次目标德国飞机制造厂的任务中油箱被击中，差点没能回来，勉强在备用油耗完之前跟在Farrier后面平安落回克伦威尔。

Farrier跳出自己的飞机，扭头看到那个年轻人——好吧自己也不比他大多少，但起码实战经验多一些——还愣愣地坐在机舱里，只摘了头盔，露出金灿灿的头发，在只有探照灯的黑夜里很是显眼。

“快下来，你以为油几乎流完了就没有爆炸的风险了吗。”Farrier大声地冲着那个发呆的家伙大吼了一声，后者像是如梦初醒一般抖了一下，飞快地爬出了机舱。

“会有……”

“会有人来处理的。”Farrier拍拍金发战友的肩膀，顺势搂着很明显还没怎么回过神来的家伙往宿舍走。

金发的新兵被搂着肩膀，一路十分沉默，眼睛也低垂着看着黑暗里不甚清楚的地面。Farrier突然有了些好奇，他这些日子已经很少对新战友有兴趣了。在战时，一个固定的战友实在是白日做梦，无论是负伤、牺牲还是调离，战友总是来来往往没个定数，Farrier也厌倦了去了解代号下面的名字。

“你后悔吗？”

可能是两人间的沉默太久了，Collins继续保持了好一会儿出神的状态才反应过来刚刚自己身边的人问了他一个问题。

“啊，对不起F…福蒂斯一号，我……”

“Farrier。”

Collins意识到自己没叫上来已经合作了一周的战友的名字被发现了，略有些不好意思地笑了笑。“我不后悔。”

说不惊讶肯定是假的，这个出身应该不错的新兵能在九死一生还在发愣的时候毫不犹豫地回答他不后悔参军，这下轮到Farrier愣住了，方才在脑海里模模糊糊成形的安慰和鼓励被夜间的冷风一下子吹散，显得略微有些愚蠢。

Farrier回过神来，发现自己正在毫无意义地一次次按着不会有反应的油表。他嘟哝了一声，他现在可是很清楚还有多少油。

在狭窄的空间里艰难地挪动了一下，Farrier抬起胳膊有些艰难地关上机舱盖，开始翻找检查清单准备降落。

他也知道自己后不后悔。

“这种情况下不是应该返航吗？”

“不，我很确定只是油表坏了。”

Farrier很确信油箱是没问题的，他曾经被击中过油箱，今天这个情况可比那次好得多了。于是他指挥福蒂斯二号一起爬升，以防在抵达敦刻尔克之前再次被德军拦截。

当准备海上迫降的Collins跟他说他那边还剩20加仑的时候，Farrier知道自己应该开始做返航的准备了，可能自己所剩的油比Collins的还少一些。但是他得先确保刚刚那架Me109不会再折返回来继续空袭来接撤退英军的船只。

Me109很快冒着烟离开了战场。却又出现了一架亨克尔He111，Farrier不可能坐视不管地返航，上帝啊，看看海面上那么多民用船只吧，他不能。

他不能。

击败敌机对Farrier来说并不是一件很难的事情，哪怕又出现了一架Me109咬尾——该死的德国佬哪来的这么多战机，而该死的司令只允许一次出动一个小队。

他不能。

他怎么能！在那架天杀的He111投下炸弹炸沉了又一艘载满从敦刻尔克撤退的士兵的护卫舰的时候……

决定是很简单的，再简单不过。追击德国佬的战机，攻击，摆脱紧追不舍的德国佬，绕道他们的后面，攻击。Me109被击中要害，识趣地离开战场。

Farrier看了一眼飞离的Me109，这里离它的基地一定很近，就在敦刻尔克岸边，它能很快地回到营地，不像自己。

发动机突然迟缓地发出嘎嗒嘎达的声音，世界突然变得安静。像是暴风雨之前那种突如其来的令人心慌的寂静，因为你知道接下来会发生什么，知道这寂静意味着什么。

他没有什么时间，那架亨克尔还在不远处盘旋，看来是回不去了。那架灰溜溜离开的Me109比他幸运很多，起码它能回到自己的营地。

自顾自点了一下头，Farrier把油箱拧向了“备用”，螺旋桨立刻又旋转了起来，像一个被敌人攻击得伤痕累累的英雄在倒下了片刻之后，又用手中血迹斑斑的剑支撑着自己疲惫的躯体又一次站了起来。

Farrier看了一眼下面的海面，刚刚沉下去的护卫舰边围了三艘民用船只，正在往各自的船上救落水的士兵。希望他们能快一些，海面上好像都是燃油……

什么时候战斗机能不被油箱限制呢。Farrier在击落那架He111的时候不切实际地想到。

差不多了。

重新站起来的英雄耗尽了自己最后的一丝体力，在广袤的战场上脱力地跪下。

机舱内再度回归平静，机翼安静地划破空气，带着Spitfire在敦刻尔克的海边滑行。Farrier松开手中的操控杆，就这样吧，他已经尽力……

不属于劳斯莱斯引擎的声音让Farrier浑身一激灵，身体在意识反应过来之前就做出了反应。虽然没有油了，但是简单的转弯还是可以做到的，他可以，这架优雅的战机也可以。

Farrier看着又一架亨克尔被击中，他已经不记得今天的任务他击落几架德国佬的飞机了，他也几乎想不起来自己击落飞行生涯中第一架敌机时的心情。他听到远远的欢呼声，他唯一能想到的，只有这次任务之前，福蒂斯长机一反常态地在出任务之前问了那例行的谜语。

“它吞食一切，  
“虫鱼鸟兽，花草树木，  
“咬破生铁，蚀穿金刚；  
“将岩石化成飞灰，  
“杀死国王，屠灭城镇，  
“沧海化桑田，高山成平原。”*

Farrier和Collins被突如其来得甚至有些不合时宜的谜语弄愣在了飞机边，长机等了他们一小会儿见他们没有反应，爽朗地笑了：“走吧，四十万人在等着我们呢，我可不想让他们数落我们空军无所作为。”

他可能永远都无法知道那个谜语的谜底了，他甚至记不清谜语的细节，而出这个谜语的人也永远没法再像以前那样在两个年轻人苦苦思索的时候给他们重复题目了。Farrier这么想着，拉开头顶的机舱盖，让冷风灌进机舱里。

他很平静。

他不后悔。

Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few.

END

**Author's Note:**

> *《霍比特人》第五节“黑暗中的猜谜”。比尔博在山洞里遇到格鲁姆时，格鲁姆出的谜语之一。谜底是时间，私以为战争也可以是它的谜底。


End file.
